They Never Expected This
by AliceBVB
Summary: Nick Fury's adopted daughter has a power. Her dad decided to put her into the avengers after the Black Widow quits. How will the team work with her and will there be love along the way?


Hey I'm Anastasia Fury. I was adopted by Nick Fury when I discovered my powers at a young age which is when he adopted me. I haven't seen him in a long time considering I was across the world studying different things. My dad recently called me with something about an alien take over and the avengers needing another group member. I have to go my father will be picking me up soon.

**Beginning of Story**

"Father may I ask you why are you so worried about me meeting them? Even if they do try something I could more than likely take them. Also don't they all have a girlfriend or something?" I asked wondering what made my father Nick Fury worried about me meeting them. I think they all have to be in their late twenties at least. This would make them all at least ten years older than me.

"Yeah but I think that they might be surprise that I have a daughter and treat her kindly. This may make me look like a softy to them." He told me stopping in the hallway in front of a large steel door.

"Act normal and don't get all freaked out there is no way I want their egos going up anymore. Also don't let them give you shit." He said he looked at my outfit once again to make sure it wasn't showing too much skin for them to become mad dogs. I was wearing a t-shit and jeans with converse.

He opened the door that lead to a large table that had five people ready sitting down. They were talking before but when we arrive through the door the conversation stopped.

"Avengers this is your new member my daughter Anastasia." My dad said while going towards the control center. I waved shyly at the avengers who were in front of me. I honestly could say that it was the first time in my life that I was speechless I was sure that I was going to make a fool of myself but I just stayed quiet waiting for them to speak but it remand silent. I looked up once more from the ground to find them staring at me.

Bruce (Hulk) POV

I couldn't believe that I was thinking the thoughts I was earlier. She is the exact opposite of what I predicted that she would be. You could definitely tell that she wasn't related to Fury considering that there was no way his genes could make an outcome that would look like her. I also wondered what her natural hair color was considering she must already dye it for the rainbow effect.

Clinton (Hawkeye) POV

She was not what I expected I believed that the rest of the team thought the same. I was still curious on what was the skill that she had to get into the Avengers team. I was disappointed that Natasha didn't come back to the team but know that we have a replacement I think I can start to not worry about losing the new invasion.

Tony (Iron Man) POV

This world is messed up how such a hot girl can come from a dad who looks like that. I'm just hoping that she doesn't have the same attitude as her dad and starts bossing around everyone.

Anastasia POV

"So I'm guessing my dad didn't tell you guys anything about me correct?" I asked already knowing the answer. The guy with the short blonde hair spoke.

"No mam he hasn't told of anything about you." He told me in a respecting voice. I'm guessing he was the one who has been stuck in the ice for a long time.

"Well good because he hasn't told me anything about you guys." I told them while taking a seat next to the guy who was wearing clothes that made him look like a professor.

"Well I'm Thor god of thunder," said the man who was wearing armor and had long blonde hair. I looked at the others.

"I'm Tony Stark iron man, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist." He said to me. I just rolled my eyes not impressed at all.

"Clinton or Hawkeye people sometimes would describe me as a ninja of sorts." He said shrugging. I looked over at the last two.

"I'm Steve and I'm scientifically improved. I have also been in an ice block for a long time." He told me. I looked at the man that was sitting beside me to find him gone. I looked at them for an explanation.

"That's Bruce when he loses control he turns into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said. They all looked at me curious.

"I'm Anastasia but just call me Ana I can control all of the elements. Also I don't dye my hair this color I was born with it because of the powers I can control." I told them they looked a little shocked but got over it fast.

"Well welcome to the team."

I was woken up at five when the rest of the avengers thought they could barge into my room without knocking. I tried to cover up my body since I was only wearing a bra and boy shorts. I failed considering that my blankets were somehow all the way across my room that looked like this When they saw me the kind of just stared.

"Have you guys ever learned to knock?" I asked going to my closet to get some clothes that I could change into. I went into my bathroom that had a avengers head to toe. When I got out of the bathroom I was dressed in this because I thought I could joke with my dad and make the boys egos higher than the sky. I looked around the room to find that the boys were sitting on my bed making it look extremely small.

"I'm sorry mam we should have realized that it was improper to enter your room without knocking." Steve said. I thought I could tease them a little more.

"Its fine I'm just glad that I wasn't naked this time but please knock so if I am I can cover up or something." I said walking out the door leaving them shocked.

"You know that your father will disapprove of your outfit today right?" Maria asked. I just nodded my head. I knew that he wouldn't like it but I had a plan to be the rebel child today.

"Yeah I know." I told her while watching my dad walk in. He took one look at my outfit and shook his head.

"Take it off." He said while watching the other avengers come into the room. They finally got a chance to look at my outfit and they started to grin and snicker.

"No," I told him while sitting down in the chair next to Bruce. My dad narrowed his eyes on me and you could feel his temper rising in the atmosphere.

"Take in off now that's an order." He said. This was the moment I waited for. I started to take off my shirt rather slowly.

"Go to your bedroom now." He said with a demanding voice. I stopped what I was doing knowing that I took the joke a little too far.

"Sorry," I said while walking out the door. I felt the boy's eyes fallow me out the door. I think that I was making drama without even knowing it.

Bruce POV

This girl was just getting crazier by the moment. At one moment she was all shy and didn't know what to say. Now she can't wait to get naked in front of us. I mean the big fellow wants to come out for another reason when he sees the other guys looking at her. I never diagnosed the big guy as territorial.

Thor POV

Humans are still somewhat confusing but this one was just making it even crazier. She was unaffected by the avengers almost seeing her naked and just almost taking off her clothes in front of us. For some reason I can't help but feel she is not of the human nature.

Tony POV

Wow just wow she already is almost getting naked in front of us. She admitted that she doesn't always sleep with clothes on. This girl is just wow. I can see that she is making the other guys swoon but for some reason this time I don't want to just do her without knowing her and besides her father made it quite clear that she is off limits but hell when we the avengers never up for a challenge.

Anastasia POV 

I was in my room waiting for someone to come and get me not wanting to get in anymore trouble then I was already in. I heard a knock on my door and got off of my bed rather quickly. When I opened the door I saw my father just shaking his head.

"Ana you should know better than to tease the boys." He said to me while walking around my room.

"Sorry father." I told him. Even though I was not polite before I was raised to respect my parents.

"Get changed into something that will allow the boys to watch you show your skills and meet us in the training room." He said. He was about to walk out the door when I realized I didn't know where the training room was.

"Um dad where exactly is this room." I asked while he turned around in realization that I had only been on the ship for a day.

"I'll send Maria to come and get you in fifteen minutes." My dad stated while walking out the door. I quickly got changed into a graphic t-shirt that said "Dress to Kill" with white lettering on top of the gray fabric. Then I paired it with white jeans and some black converse. I was also wearing an American Flag bikini so when I had to show one of my powers I wouldn't get wet.

"Anastasia I'm here so can I show you the way to the training room?" Maria asked through the bedroom door. I opened the door to find her alone and wearing what she usually did which was a jumpsuit.

"Yeah just lead the way." I said waiting for her to begin walking. When she finally did I found out the training room was actually closer than I thought. As soon as we walked into the room I noticed that all of the avengers were surrounding a pool which took up only a fourth of the room. Most of the other room was padded and had weapons on the walls. I also saw a sign that said there was a firing room nearby.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to hook up readers to see how your body is doing this." Bruce said while coming closer to me with these little white plugs. When he placed them on my body it sent a chill throughout my body since they were almost freezing.

"Alright which one you want to do first?" My father asked. I was laughing to myself noticing the double meaning of the sentence.

"I'll just do all of them I have it under control where it doesn't wear me out." I told him while closing my eyes and slowing my breathing down. I started to think of the fire. When I open my eyes I noticed that my hair changed colors to a flaming red color. I lifted my hand and started to form a ball of fire. I was in control that no one would get hurt.

"Well that could have come in handy when we were fighting those large bastards before." Tony said while the others just nodded in agreement. I went to show them the other elements where I just made a ball of each. Though each time I used another element my hair changed color to fit the element. When I used water it turned an aqua color. Then I used earth which made my hair turn green. And for last my favorite air which turned the top white then the bottom part became multiply colors.

"I'm sorry to intrupt your training time sir but your daughter has a phone call." Maria said handing me my I-phone. I put the phone up to my ear to hear a sweet voice that belonged to my boyfriend Alex.

"Hey babe how are you doing?" he asked me in his sweet voice through the phone. I was so happy to talk to him seeing that we used to spend every single day together. I looked up at my father to see that he was just shaking his head in a friendly way. He already meet Tj and approved of him right away knowing that I wouldn't have stopped dating him no matter what my dad said.

"I'm doing great. What are you doing right now?" I asked him still on the phone ignoring the curious looks the boys were giving me.

"Well I'm walking into our café right now." He said. I looked at my dad and he already knew what I was going to do and surely wasn't going to stop me. I gave him a hug and walked to the top level where all the planes where located. I jumped off the side knowing it would probably kill a normal human being if they couldn't fly.

With the Boys

The boys all watch the new girl leave the training room. They were all curious to who called her and where she was going. They noticed their captain left the room which allowed them to do what they wanted at the moment without him breathing down their necks. Tony was the first on to head towards the door while the others just watched him.

"Where are you going Tony?" Steve asked him curious if he was also planning on follow Anastasia to.

"I have a plan follow her." He said walking out the door and going in the direction Anastasia went. The boys looked at each and followed Tony.

When they finally found Anastasia she jumped off the ship. Thor and Tony were planning to run to catch her when the others held them back. Soon enough they saw Anastasia flying and once again they were shocked.

"I'll go get a plane." Clinton said while jogging back to where all the planes were located. He quickly found one that would fit them all and got into it quickly still curious to where Anastasia was going.

Anastasia POV

I walked into the little café that was in my hometown. When I looked around I saw my boyfriend Tj. The thing I didn't expect to see was that he was sitting there making out with another chick. I was pissed I went over to them and forced them apart. I was about to punch him in the face when I was pulled back into someone's strong arms. I looked at the person to find that it was Thor and the rest of the avengers were behind him. I was even more pissed knowing that they followed me. I quickly got out of Thor's arms and ran out of the café and flew back to the ship.

After crying in my room for what seemed like days someone finally got the courage to open my door. I knew I probably looked like a mess due to my sweat pants and an old t-shirt that had holes with mix match socks. .com/cgi/set?id=49496468

"You shouldn't be crying." A male said to me. I looked up to find Steve leaning against my door frame.

"And why not he broke my heart?" I asked him sitting up making room for him on the side of my bed that wasn't covered with Kleenex. He came to sit by me and put his hand over my own.

"Any guy would be lucky to be with you. He cheated on a beautiful woman who could get any man she ever wanted." He told me. I looked into his blue eyes and started to lean in when someone came bursting through the door which caused us to spread apart.

"Loki is back."

"So who is this Loki fellow." I say sitting down on the counter in the lab. The others looked at me in shock.

"Loki is Thor's brother and he tried to take over the planet a couple of years back." My dad said entering the room.

"Well do we know what his tactics are yet?" Steve asked. I looked at the others still confuse on why they didn't capture him the first time.

"Well I think after he was in the jail for so long that he started to plan his battles differently." Thor said while playing with his hammer.

"Alright how the heck did this guy get out of jail?" I asked being tired of being confused. Everyone looked at me as if they just realized I was there for the first time. Clinton handed me a folder that said Loki right across the front.

Loki

The Asgardian God of Mischief, Madness and Evil! Beware the Treachery of Loki!

Lead war on earth and tried to bring alien species to earth to take over. The Avengers a black ops team brought the end to him. Now being held in Asgardian.

"That still doesn't explain anything." I said while looking up from the folder. I looked at Thor knowing that if anyone had information about Loki it would be him.

"He knocked out most of the guards then escaped into another world with his staff." Thor said looking down.

"So not only has he escaped but he has his weapon also?" I asked making sure I had heard it correctly.

"Yeah he does have his weapon also." Thor was saying. I looked up to my father for a better explanation when a red light began to light up and a loud siren was being heard all throughout the ship.

"Alright let's suit up." Steve said leaving the room with the rest of the avengers leaving me there in confusing again. I must have sat there for a while because the next thing I know is that the world went black after seeing a man who had black hair and was carrying a staff.

WITH BOYS

The avenger team rushed into the lab now realizing that this was the plan that Loki made up. When they got to the room that they left Anastasia they all expected her to be sitting there on the counter waiting for them to come back with good news. Tony opened the door not being able to take the suspense any longer. When they opened the door their hearts broke at the sight that lay before them. The whole through the wall was enough for two people to fit through and Anastasia wasn't there.

"He decided to take her that's a low blow." Tony said to the group who was now looking for clues where they may be.

"Well it was a good battle tactic. He knows that everyone on the ship cares for her one way or another." Bruce said taking his eyes off the computer screen for the first time in hours. He was about to continue to talk when Steve ran in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it?" Clinton said speaking up for the first time since Anastasia got toking.

"Just read it. The letter may give away something that could lead to Anastasia location." Steve said handing the note to the guys who now desperately wanted to read the letter.

Avengers,

I have stolen your precious new member. She is even more beautiful than Natasha. I hope you don't mind that I will be keeping her from now on. Also it probably would cause the avengers to become a walking time bomb again. After all you all have very similar feelings.

King LOKI

Then the men all looked at each other. Wondering about their own feelings about Anastasia and if what Loki said about them having the same feelings was correct and if he did save them.

ANASTASIA POV

I woke up in someone else's room there was more black and it didn't seem to feel safe. I started to get up when I saw something move in the shadows of the room. I automatically stopped not wanting to give the thing the thought I was awake. I looked closer at the person to find that it was human.

"So you're finally awake." The object said coming farther out of the shadows to where I could see that it was the man who kidnapped me. I moved back up the bed farthest to the wall which is probably stupidest thing you could do while you're kidnapped.

"Why did you take me?" I asked him not really sure that I wanted the answer. I looked back up to where he was to find that he was gone. I waited for a few seconds and he finally came back into the room and he was carrying a platter of food.

"Eat up." He said while placing the food on the table that was beside me. I didn't want to take the chance and eat the food but I knew without it I would die and I didn't know if he would ever give me food after this. I looked at the food to find that it was pancakes and fruits.

"Thank You." I told him digging into the food once realizing how hungry I was. The food didn't taste drugged at all it tasted like regular pancakes. I looked back up at him to find that he had sat down next to me.

"Um I don't know your name." I told him putting the empty plate back on the platter. I looked at him to find that he had a sad grin on his face.

"I'm Loki." He said. I was struck with fear. This guy was the one who tried to take over the world he seemed too nice for it.

WITH BOYS

"So you think this is the place Loki took her?" Tony asked Thor for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Yes now shut up before we are discovered." Thor said to Tony coming closer to the house looking for any clues. The house was not close to anyone else it was kinda in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright Thor and Steve go in the front door. Tony go through the roof door and Clinton go through the back." Bruce said looking at the computer to make sure everything was in order.

The avengers followed his demands and went into the house. When they got into the house there was a note hanging from the ceiling. Tony went closer to it to read it.

If you are reading this that means that you have found one of my many decoy houses. It will be a lot harder to find the actually house were your beloved Anastasia is at. I hope you also realized that around this note are pressure activated bombs. You have thirty seconds to get out good luck

King LOKI

"BOMB run." Tony screamed running towards the door quickly with the rest of the team behind him.

Anastasia POV

"So you still haven't explained why you took me yet." I told Loki who was weirdly becoming a friend. I snuggled into the leather couch waiting for an explanation.

"Well if you or the rest of avengers didn't see the problem that was building while I did. IF you look closer I kinda saved the avengers." He said leaving me confuse. I thought the idea of the avengers being a time bomb had stopped.

"May I ask what the problem was?" I asked him still in a confused stat with all possible problems that could be occurring running through my head.

"The problem was you. One way or another each member of the Avengers was falling in love with you." He told me coming even closer to my face. This was not a problem that did cross my mind. Why would the Avengers like a normal girl like me?

WITH THE BOYS

"I thought you said that's where she would fuck be." Tony yelled at Thor extremely pissed that he hasn't had the chance to sweep her off her feet like every girl would like.

"All the clues that led us there were all good clues. I think everyone on this ship wants to get my daughter back not just you Stark." Nick told the group of men who all had seemed to have a connection with his daughter.

"Guys I found another note." Maria said while rushing into the room. Everyone seemed to turn silent in the world seemed to slow down. Could this be the clue that brought the girl who stole their heart back to their waiting arms or was it just another red hearing that could lead to one of them getting killed.

At first I thought I was stupid for a group of so called friends to fight over a girl. Through many books on earth this is what human women fascinate about. I never got the point. Why would a man love a woman and be willing to fight for her knowing you may have a chance to lose? Now having met Anastasia my point of view has changed extremely. I hope you will come have a cup of coffee with me on Monday at 9:15 in Paris at the Eiffel tower.

King LOKI

Ps: Don't think you will be winning the battle for her I know have something to fight for so don't think I will lose her so quickly.

For some reason the boys felt their hearts tweak. The feeling that they were feeling was unreal. For some reason the daughter of Nick Fury was able to come into their lives and shake it up.

ANASTASIA POV

"So why would you kidnap me if I was there with them wouldn't it cause more drama?" I asked him. He was still rather close to my face but for some reason I didn't mind.

"Well I wanted to see what could shake up the avengers in a couple of days. I also wanted to see if I could actually care about someone." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Did you find that someone?" I asked him still unsure what this had to deal with me and his love life.

"I think I did." Loki said while letting his lips met mine. I didn't see this coming me kissing the person who kidnapped me.

So tell me what you think. Also do you want separate boy POV's. If you want a POV of a specific guy just comment me and thanks for reading. Check out my other stories on my profile please.

ANASTASIA POV

"So you're telling me that you want take me back to them." I asked him not sure if he was thinking alright.

"Yeah they need to know that I'm no longer a threat to them." Loki said handing me clothes that were defiantly not my style. They reminded me of a business woman. They outfit that he gave me was a pink dress and high heels. Which I would never wear this and since I wasn't afraid of him I was going to tell him.

"I'm not wearing this Loki." I told him holding the clothes that he gave me. He looked at me with an angry expression. I should have known that he was never actually nice. He slapped me in the face which had so much power behind it that it caused me to be thrown to the bed which was across the room.

"You will wear what I tell you to understand?" He asked me standing over me with his hand pulled back making it look as if he would hit me again. I nodded my head knowing that if I were to try and talk I would just burst in tears if I didn't give all my effort to talk.

When we arrived at the café I saw the avengers and my dad right away they saw the bruise that was forming on my face. The avengers ran towards Loki and ended up slamming him against the wall.

BRUCE POV

I saw her and the big guy saw the bruise that was forming on her face. You could see that the bruise already was forming into the shape of a hand print. I usually can control my anger but this for some reason mad the big guy angry. I luckily didn't have to do anything because the rest of the team was already almost killing the guy.

CLINTON POV

Sure I have seen Natasha have a bunch of bruise before but seeing one on Anastasia while knowing that I couldn't protect her hurt. For some odd reason I felt more now than before that I need to rip this guy's organs out.

STEVE POV

Any guy who lays his hand on a girl should be punished. We don't know the whole story for all I know she could have been raped. She doesn't seem to have the warmth that surrounded her before.

TONY POV

Wow that was a low blow for any guy. If you do take a man's girl you never lay a hand on her unless you want to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter. I was the first one to get to him. For some reason I didn't feel a reason to hold back.

THOR POV

It was not logically for my brother to have to hit a girl. He has been low before but he should never have hit a girl yet alone when that girl has a bunch of superheroes that have feelings for her. What can I say he's adopted?

ANASTASIA POV

"You are a bunch of fools. You were too worried about a stupid girl to realize that the war has already started." Loki said as he finished his sentence I saw a building get hit with something.

"Guys I think we have a bigger problem." I said looking out the window to see a huge ship and a bunch of other alien machines.

"I think we should suit up right about now." Steve said to us while handing me a black bag that held something in it while the others took Loki to a jail cell quickly.

ANASTASIA POV

I wasn't giving armor but I was told to change into something I could blend in with the crowd. I changed into some short shorts and a tank top. .com/cgi/set?id=49805807

"Trying to look like someone else right?" Tony asked when I came into the room. I looked around to find Steve in American style to.

"Enough chit chat we have to go stop another evasion." Bruce said while standing up. I looked at the guys that stood before me to find that they didn't look the same. They seemed to be totally different people who were standing before me.

"Alright guys lets go save the world." Steve said stepping out of the ship onto the street were the battle was going on. I went out also to see that most of the city was in ruins. I saw a huge thing coming towards us and that's when the war had begun. I must have killed thousands of those aliens and now I was faced to face with him. Loki.

"You are more powerful than I thought you would be." He told me while moving my hair out of my face. He was leaning down to kiss me when he pushed me right off the edge of the building.

BRUCE POV

She was falling off the building and time seemed to stop. I tried my hardest to get to her but everything just seemed to get in my way. Once again it seemed liked it was the end of the world I may not have destroyed her but I could have very well stopped it.

CLINTON POV

It wasn't like before this time no one saved her she may not live. I may not have a chance to tell her things that I think she should know. She can't be replaced in my life. Hell who knows she may even had been the one.

STEVE POV

I kept waiting for someone to catch her but no one did. It hurt to see someone that may have been my reason to stay in this world. So I could get used to the new world and relearn everything. But I guess god has to take everything away from me.

TONY POV

I tried to reach her but I was being held back. I fought like I never fought before but by the time I was able to fly once again she was already deep into the ocean. I still flew to her wanting proof that she was dead and gone and not having the regret to save her.

THOR POV

All of the avengers stopped fighting we may have won this battle but we all lost someone important to us. It hurt a lot knowing that there were still things I wished I could have shown her. My mother would have loved to meet the girl who stole my heart.

ALL BOYS POV

I think I loved her.

End of Part 1

Preview for part two

They all thought she was dead. When Tony finally found her body he found that she was alive but in a coma. The doctors thought she never would wake up. The avengers gave up hope and went away trying their best to forget about her. Too bad their hearts couldn't move on. Now that she is awake will they come back and figure all of this drama out.


End file.
